


Four times their child reminded Kurt of Blaine and one he reminded him of himself

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says: Four times their child reminded Kurt of Blaine and one he reminded him of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times their child reminded Kurt of Blaine and one he reminded him of himself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/1044448.html?thread=86175968#t86175968

1.

It is a Sunday morning and Kurt is standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Blaine is still deeply asleep; Kurt has always thought that he looks beautiful when he sleeps, his eyelashes long and dark, his features soft and his curly hair scattered all around. He remembers the first time that they woke up together, it was on their first year of college, when the both of them had successfully managed to move to New York. He smiles fondly at the pancake dough that he is mixing.

He hears a loud _thud_ coming from the small room that Blaine uses as study, he sighs and reluctantly leaves the bowl on the kitchen table. As he walks down the corridor, he can already feel a smile tugging at his lips as he imagines what Andrew might have done.

Andrew is actually one of the most breathtaking surprises that life has been kind enough to give him, beside his father and Blaine of course. He is barely five and yet he is so freaking full of energy, his mind always racing with new games to try and new questions to ask. He never ceases to amaze Kurt, as he is constantly taken aback by the warm, persistent feeling of love that has taken residence in his heart since the first day the social assistant brought him and Blaine to the hospital.

“Andy? Are you in here?”

He pushed the door open and takes a look inside the room. Laughter bubbles up in his chest at the sight that greets his eyes. Andrew is standing on top of the wooden desk, hopping around as though he is dancing. Kurt can’t even bring himself to tell him to stop and get off the damn thing because he is practically bend over, laughing.

When he feels a gentle and warm hand on his shoulder he doesn’t even turn, knowing that it is Blaine.

“Hey, what’s up?”

His voice is still muffled by sleep and it sounds adorable.

“I’m dancing, dadda!”

Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself, before walking towards the desk and helping Andrew to hop off.

“Did you like it, daddy?”

Kurt smiles and pats his hair.

“Of course, honey.”

He lifts his gaze until his eyes meet Blaine’s hazel ones.

“You totally remind me of someone who used to jump on furniture and sing all the time.”

He grins and Blaine’s clear laugh fills the room.

 

2.

Kurt has always been particularly jealous of his personal space, especially when he was a boy back in high school. At first it made things a bit difficult for him when it came to Blaine’s constant need for cuddles and touches. But in the end Blaine was the only one for whom Kurt was willing to change, however Blaine never asked him to; he simply walked by his side over the years, cutting through the fights and the difficult times with his warm smile and big heart.

The way he opened up to Andrew, the way he was ready to give all of himself came as a surprise to Kurt. To have his son tugging at his sleeve because he wanted to be carried around, to have him hiding his face against his chest and falling asleep wasn’t irritating. Instead, it made something warm up right at the center of his heart, in that small place that before had been owned only by Blaine.

And now that Andrew is not a small thing to hold close anymore, now that he is bursting with energy and desire to discover how things work, Kurt feels incredibly happy when in the evening Andrew stops, finally, and climbs on his legs as he and Blaine sit on the couch watching old movies.

Tonight they are in the middle of watching Moulin Rouge- a movie that holds a special place for both of them since the time they started to hang out back in high school- when Andrew tackles his legs.

“Hey, cowboy!”

Kurt ruffles his hair and the boy looks up at him with big, brown eyes.

“You know what he wants, right?”

Blaine’s voice is rich with mirth and Kurt feels something warm bubble up inside of him at the thought that he has them in his life; he never dared to believe that he could be so lucky.

“Oh yeah of course I know, the same thing that his cuddle-monster of a dad wants all the time.”

Blaine laughs and Kurt gently brushes a black curl behind his ear before leaning forward to pick Andrew up.

Once he is seated on his daddy’s lap, the little boy curls up like a cat and closes his eyes. Kurt can feel his small chest rising and falling in time with his own. He softly pats his hair until his breathing evens out. It’s only then that Blaine nudges him gently with his elbow, Kurt turns and Blaine’s smile seems to suck in all the light of the room, as it did when they were boys, as it has always done since back then.

Blaine nudges him again and Kurt’s lips stretch into a smile.

“Do you want something, love?”

Blaine pushes out his lower lip, Kurt can’t help to think that he hasn’t changed during all this time and the thought makes his heart swell.

“The lovely husband deserves a cuddle too, right?”

Kurt chuckles quietly before carefully disentangling his fingers from Andrew’s hair. He has just begun to trace random patterns on the warm skin at the back of Blaine’s neck, when Andrew stirs, grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s pajamas top.

“Daddy! Why did you stop?”

Kurt hugs him gently.

“I thought you were asleep, sweetheart.”

Andrew shakes his head fiercely.

“More cuddles, daddy!”

Kurt laughs but goes back to cradling his son nonetheless. When Andrew falls asleep again, he doesn’t stop, but he turns towards Blaine who is looking at the both of them with a smile on his lips.

“See? He is exactly like you!”

Blaine leans forward and presses a kiss at the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“He is growing up well, then.”

3.

The afternoon light splashes over the kitchen countertop and Kurt squints at his computer’s screen. He is trying to finish the samples for the upcoming collection, when Andrew runs through the door.

“Daddy, can you cook the biscuits?”

Kurt tries to focus on the last details of a cocktail dress he is particularly proud of, but Andrew is already trying to climb on his knees, digging a plastic toy in his thigh and Kurt knows that he won’t be able to do anything more.

“Sweetheart, I’ve backed them few days ago”

“But I want the chocolate ones.”

Andrew smiles and Kurt is sure that his heart has just melted. He knows he has to be firmer, but he still finds it difficult now and then.

“Alright, but you give me a hand this time.”

Andrew nods enthusiastically and Kurt thinks of a day, many years ago, when Blaine came to his house one afternoon while he was backing muffins with Carole and followed him around the kitchen like a small puppy, saying that he wanted to help.

As he is mixing the dough, Andrew hands him the ingredients, his cheeks are red and covered with flour.

Kurt thinks about a week end at home from college when Blaine kissed him over a baking tray of cookies, licking traces of chocolate away from the corners of his mouth.

He remembers the first day in the apartment they shared through all their university years. When Kurt came back from the groceries store, Blaine was sitting on the living’s room floor, surrounded by cardboard boxes. He looked up at him with big puppy eyes and Kurt immediately knew what he was going to say. “You want cookies, right?”, he asked and Blaine nodded like a kid, jumping to his feet and hugging him tight.

“Daddy?”

Kurt blinks, the memories retreating.

“Yes, Andy?”

“You were smiling!”

Kurt sets the bowl on the counter and then scoops his son up.

“I was thinking about a person who always asks me to bake biscuits like you.”

Andrew laughs as he tickles him and for an instant Kurt thinks that even his laugh is similar to Blaine’s.

4.

The wind twirls along the streets of New York and Kurt is crouching on the pavement, adjusting the scarf around Andrew’s neck. Blaine waits patiently by his side, his lips stretched into a half smile. Even after all the years they’ve spent in this city, walking around the streets still does something special to their hearts, making them lighter as the first afternoon they spent exploring and holding hands and kissing at every corner because they weren’t in Lima anymore.

“Here you go, honey!”

Andrew smiles up to his daddy and Kurt kisses his forehead before standing up and taking the child’s hand into his own.

At the same time Kurt easily entwines his fingers with Blaine’s and his heart beats a bit faster when his husband squeezes them. Looking at him, Kurt mouths an “I love you”, but Blaine doesn’t have the time to reply, because Andrew is already tugging at Kurt’s hand.

“Daddy! Can we go to the movies?”

“Uhm, I don’t know, sweetheart, I thought we could go for a walk.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to tug at his hand and Kurt turns, flashing him a questioning look.

“C’mon, Kurt! Please! There’s this new Pixar movie!”

His eyes are shining with excitement, beautiful among the city’s lights.

Andrew jumps up and down excitedly.

“Please, daddy! Dadda wants to go too!”

Kurt sighs, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Alright, I surrender!”

“Thank you, daddy!”

Andrew hugs his legs tight, while Blaine presses a quick kiss to his lips before taking their son’s hand. Kurt walks beside them, an amused smile on his lips.

“This is going to be great, Andy!”

“Like Monsters & Co?”

“Even better! Like Up!”

“And can we have popcorns, Dadda?”

“Of course! And, Kurt, can we have Coke too?”

Kurt shakes his head. It never ceases to amaze him how similar Blaine and Andrew are, how the both of them get hyper-excited about things and get that light in their eyes that makes Kurt want to smile and never stop.

5.

When Christmas break comes, they usually fly back to Ohio to spend a few days with Burt and Carole. Even though Blaine’s relationship with his parents has gotten slightly better over the years, they still aren’t very accepting of the fact that he is married to Kurt and that they’re raising a child. Kurt is grateful that Burt and Carole love Blaine as though he was their own son, because it’s good to see his husband smile and call Burt “dad” and feel that he is in the right place as he has never be able to do with his own family.

It’s the 25th of December and they are all sitting in the living room trying to digest the rich lunch that Carole prepared for them. Finn and Rachel came over too, like every year. Kurt is currently talking with Rachel about her last show, when Blaine rushes down the stairs and presses a warm hand on his shoulder to attract his attention.

“Yes, love?”

Blaine is smiling like a mad man, his eyes impossibly big.

“You’ve got to see this!”

He doesn’t even give Kurt the time to wrap his thoughts around what he has just said, grabbing his hand and forcing him to get up.

“Blaine, do you mind explaining to me what it’s going on?”

Blaine simply presses a finger to his lips and murmurs a “shh”, before continuing to climb the stairs. They stop outside of Finn’s old room, there’s some music playing and Kurt quirks an eyebrow, Blaine motions for him to take a look inside. Kurt flashes him an exasperated look but complies anyway.

At first he only sees Andrew bouncing in time with the music and, even though he finds it adorable, it isn’t anything new, considering that he does it almost all the time at home. But then, from the corner of his eye, he spots a long arm flailing around. Careful not to make any noise, he shifts in order to see the rest of the room. Blaine shifts with him, curling his hand at the back of his neck and Kurt tries to concentrate even though that just sent warm thrills down his spine.

He almost chokes when he finally spots Finn trying to dance in time with the music, and spectacularly failing at it as he did back in high school. He has never understood how it is possible for his step-brother to lack so much of coordination, luckily he is a Spanish teacher now and therefore doesn’t put his own life in danger on stage anymore.

Then Andrew’s voice rings clear over the music.

“Uncle Finn, you’re doing it all wrong!”

Kurt stifles a laugh as his son stands in front of Finn, takes his hands into his own and tries to guide him.

“No, you have to go to the right, uncle!”

“Hey, I’m trying, little man!”

Andrew glares at him.

“I’m not little! And I don’t think so.”

Blaine leans in and Kurt can feel his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear when he speaks.

“And now don’t you dare to deny that he is like your miniature copy!”

Kurt laughs and his heart warms up, because he has never expected Andrew to be so similar to him too.

 


End file.
